lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Netzach
Security Team |layer = Asiyah |color = Green |missions = Lethargic Space Beer Vending Machine An Impossible Event Efficiency|title1 = Netzach}} "That's right, I will tell you straight. I don't like my job." - Netzach Netzach is one of the Sefirot that works for the Facility in the upper layer, Asiyah, and is the head of the Security Team. The player can meet him from Day 12 to 17, depending if the first expansion is unlocked. He has long, green hair with choppy fringe. His eyes are brown and narrow, and one of his eyebrows has a notch in it. He wears a black business suit with a green loosened tie, and his shirt not fully buttoned or tucked in. His armband is green and bears the first letter of his name, "N", on it. He always has his hands in his pockets. The color associated with his text boxes is Green. Netzach's missions focus on minimizing damage to employees by preventing them from panicking or dying. Personality Netzach strongly dislikes his job at the Corporation. He feels helpless and responsible for the death of his employees. He is pessimistic and has no hope for the future. Netzach slacks on his work while he drinks beer and gets high on Enkephalin to escape from reality. He wishes he would be scrapped or replaced. Story Meeting - Cutscene 1 When the manager first meets Netzach, he is complaining about how the meeting room is far away. He then asks the manager if they know his name, then if they have anything else to say to him. If the player chooses "yes", Netzach asks them if they can talk later because he is busy. If the player chooses "no", Netzach says "that's good". After either choice, Netzach remarks that X looks a little dumbfounded. He asks if X should be telling him how grateful they are for their job, but says right away that no one wants to hear that anyway. Netzach then complains about his job and how assigning him to it was a mistake. He feels helpless over the deaths of his employees. Cutscene 2 After Netzach's first mission is completed, he talks to X about a "different world". He tells X that he used to work hard to save people, but no longer sees the point in it. Netzach laments over the employees' lack of a future. He then asks X if it's possible to have a beer vending machine in the facility. If the player chooses "I can do that", Angela appears and scolds them. Netzach says he just wants the vending machine to improve the welfare of the employees. If the player chooses "you know I can't", Angela appears and scolds Netzach instead. Cutscene 3 After the second mission is completed, Malkuth is seen telling Yesod that Netzach is not feeling well and won't come to the day's meeting. Yesod sees through her lie and bluntly says that Netzach is wasted on Enkephalin. Malkuth asks him not to tell Angela. Yesod says Malkuth should also be at the meeting, and she leaves. He then asks X to keep Angela from seeing Netzach so wasted. When X finds Netzach, it's clear he's acting unusual. Netzach assumes that X thinks of him as a junkie and says that he gets that a lot. He then explains he uses the Enkephalin to escape from the reality of his life, and wonders if he's being punished for his sins. He then tells X that he wants to see the facility crumbling to pieces. Cutscene 4 After the third mission is completed, we see female Tiphereth complaining to Angela about Netzach handing in a report a day late. Tiphereth can't find him now, so Angela suggests she talk to the Upper Sephirot, but she does not want to. Instead, Tiphereth continues to complain about Netzach, saying he is lacking as a Sephirah and that she wants him replaced. Angela denies her request. Tiphereth is confused, saying that Netzach doesn't do any of his work, but Angela says that is his role. Netzach appears to talk to Tiphereth and she lets him know that she told Angela about the replacement process, but Netzach is not intimidated by her. In fact, he wants to be scrapped, and says if he were Angela, he would have destroyed someone like him a long time ago. Relationships X (the Player) Netzach has an uninterested relationship with the Manager. He prefers a direct and honest talking about his own mistakes and flaws than giving praise to him. Netzach often share his unusual experiences to X while alone, having more trust on him than other Sephirah. Angela Netzach doesn't like Angela and she sees little utility on Netzach, as he doesn't do most his work, don't present it at time and is half of the time high on Enkephalin. However, Angela neither forces him to do his job and accepts that his role is actually get drunk and wasted, as explained with female Tiphereth; but she still puts line about spreading his behavior to other employees, like getting a beer vending machine. Malkuth Although there is almost no direct seen interaction between each other, Malkuth seems to encourage Netzach of trying harder when things go wrong in his department, and also who communicates the other when Netzach is going to be missing from an event. Is possible that Netzach is telling her to do it for him or that Malkuth does it by herself by checking on him. Yesod Being from one of the side departments, Netzach often asks favors from Yesod and has a more casual tone to him despite being completely attached to the rules while also Yesod having to cover up for when he is wasted with Enkephalin and having to lecture him the rules when incidents occurs in his department. Hod Netzach and Hod have a more calm relationship, with Hod being the Sephirah who prescribed and gave him Enkephalin. Netzach often request her help in some cases, being because of Angela or to get more Enkephalin; Hod will try to help him and also tries to cheer him up when there are disasters happening in his department. Tiphereth A (Female) Tiphereth has always considered the Sephirah of the upper layer the laziest ones, remarking Netzach being the biggest slacker by doing all work late, and often threatening him by telling Angela about the irresponsibility and replacing him. Netzach is not intimidated by her threats as he does really wish to be replaced. Other Sefirot Netzach's personality is clear against the Sephirah and he doesn't want to get involved with any of other of them for work or more responsabilities that he cannot complete. Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Netzach (meaning "victory") is the seventh Sephirah. It represents God's active grace and benevolence in the world. * Netzach has a clear addiction to Enkephalin as a drug, along some consumption of beer. Category:Characters Category:Sephirah